The Good Masters
The Good Masters are the wealthy, powerful and influential in the Slaver City of Astapor. They are split roughly in half into two factions with differing ideologies, and plans for the future of the city. The Custodians Among the Good Masters of Astapor, there are two factions. The Custodians are traditionalists, who are content to live as their fathers and grandfathers have before them. They argue that war in Slaver’s Bay is bad for business, and that the Unsullied better serve Astapor being sold off to the highest bidder, as they always have been in the past. Aihl The House of Aihl are regarded as the wealthiest in the city, made rich by a combination of trade in slaves, gold and spices. They reside within the Royal Pyramid, and are capable of fielding 2500 Unsullied warriors. Dazhazn House Dazhazn owns only 300 Unsullied, as their wealth is primarily in wine, wheat, and other crops grown in the rich farmland along the Worm river. Erdaz House Erdaz owns around 1,000 Unsullied, and has a hand in the rest of the slave trade in Astapor as well. Shaqiz House Shaqiz owns only 100 Unsullied, dealing instead primarily in trained whore-slaves similar to those found in Yunkai, although arguably of lesser quality. Maar House Maar owns 1,000 Unsullied and has a near monopoly on the olive trade in Astapor, owning around 70% of all olive orchards along the Worm river. They are not related to the Maar family of Lys, although the story goes that the first member of the Lyseni family of the same name was once a slave sold by the family, and decided to take their name, seeking to grow more powerful with it than they had ever been. The family originally were supporters of the Talons, but through a marriage deal and exchange of Unsullied Warriors, their allegiance has since changed to the Custodians, and the House of Aihl. The Talons of the Harpy These men are progressive militarists, who seek to conquer the rest of Slaver’s Bay and refound the Ghiscari Empire with Astapor as its Capital. They argue that the future of Astapor is in expansion and conquest, and that none can stand against the might of the Unsullied. The Talons of the Harpy, rather than selling the Unsullied to the highest bidder, seek to use the Unsullied as Astapor’s personal army to conquer Yunkai, Meereen, the settlements of the Skahazadhan, and beyond. Ullhor The Ullhors have a family line near as ancient and storied as House Aihl. House Ullhor owns the most Unsullied out of any House in Astapor, fielding over 3,000 Unsullied. They also have a hand in almost all aspects of the slave trade in Astapor, and are the second wealthiest House in Astapor, next to House Aihl. Naznor Although of a far less ancient and storied line than the Ullhors, the Naznors have earned great wealth by investing in the Fighting Pits of Astapor with the help of House Ullhor, buying them up one by one to the point where he has nearly created a monopoly on pit-fighting in the city. Although House Naznor is young and owns no Unsullied and little land, it has grown wealthy and powerful through the fighting pits, having turned the pit-fighters into his their personal army, with the most storied and skilled fighters serving as his personal guard. Ghahnar House Ghahnar owns only 200 Unsullied, as their wealth is primarily invested in trained slaves for trade practices such as blacksmithing, carpentry, masonry, and the similar fields of work. Neutral Good Masters Some Good Masters are undecided or choose to remain factionless, eschewing the ideas of both the Custodians and Talons of the Harpy. Raaq House Raaq owns around 700 Unsullied, and owns large swathes of fertile farmland along the Worm river. House Raaq is considered one of the holiest of the noble Houses of Astapor, and the current Green Grace of Astapor is of House Raaq. Exiled Good Masters Rhaohl Once owners of nearly all the pitfighters in the city, the House of Rhaohl fell out of favour following the events of the War of the Graces, and has been exiled ever since. Following their betrayal by Hazkol mo Ullhor at the Worm River, Krazyn mo Rhaohl and what remained of his family fled the city for Hazdahn Mo. Category:Essos Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari Category:Astapor Category:Slaver's Bay